Círculo Familiar
by Esciam
Summary: ¿Se han preguntando porqué la Meyer da la sensación de que Bella nació para ser vampira? Y también, ¿Por qué Charlie parece tan tranquilo con lo de la transformación y su nueva nieta? ¡Aquí la respuesta en versión esciam…!


**Disclaimer: **Twilight le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer… esta idea loca, es mía.

**OoOoO**

**Círculo Familiar**

Charlie bajó la velocidad y miró su casa con desazón. Aunque sabía que no iba a encontrar alguna luz en ella, por alguna razón, casi siempre seguía buscando el monovolumen rojo y luces al llegar cada noche.

Sin embargo, ese día no encontró la casa en oscuras. Había una motocicleta en su entrada, algo iluminada por la luz prendida de la sala y la entrada.

Aparcó al lado de la motocicleta, apagó la patrulla y salió con un resoplido. Se acercó a la máquina intrusa para inspeccionarla. No era lo suficientemente grande como para ser de las que usaba Jacob. Parecía más veloz y ágil, con colores rojos, en diferentes mezclas. Frunció el ceño, pero no se extrañó. Al menos no totalmente.

Miró la casa y sonrió al instante, sin darse cuenta. Desistió de caminar cansado y fue erguido a su hogar. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hacer ese movimiento, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo un poco encorvado que siempre parecía andar.

Al llegar a la casa, abrió la puerta sin necesidad de usar sus llaves, pues sabía que estaría abierta.

El olor tenue que le llegaba desde una chaqueta colgada cerca de la entrada, le corroboró lo que ya prácticamente sabía.

—¡Charles, querido! —la voz de ella, tan feliz y familiar como si no se vieran en pocas semanas.

Él caminó más hacia la sala, mientras oía los pasos rápidos de la mujer ir hacia la entrada desde la cocina. Apenas estuvieron totalmente a la vista, ella le tendió los brazos como invitando a un abrazo y con una sonrisa radiante. Charlie negó algo divertido e hizo lo mismo, como resignado.

La mujer llegó tan rápido a darle un fuerte y muy caluroso abrazo, junto a varios besos en los pómulos, que él casi se cae hacia atrás.

Finalmente, lo soltó, cogió sus manos y lo miró evaluadoramente.

Él también lo hizo, aunque sabía que lo único que tendría diferente era el corte de cabello (siempre largo, pero agarrado en dos moños altos algo deshechos) y la ropa que usaba (una camisa blanca con un dibujo parecido a una pintura de un hada. Jeans algo apretados y azules, botas que simulaban piel de algún animal, café claro).

Por otro lado, ella seguía siendo la misma: piel muy blanca, pero sonrosada. Ojos café prácticamente iguales a los de él. Cabello rubio oscuro y de hermosos bucles gruesos. Facciones perfectamente hermosas, suaves. Más o menos 1,65m de altura y contextura delgada. ¿Edad? Siempre aparentaba la misma: alrededor de los 20 años, 3 años más, 3 años menos…

Ella acarició su bigote y chistó negando. Al parecer, le hacía muy poca gracia:

—¡Dios santo! Ese bigote… ¡Y las entradas en tu cabello! —miró abajo, como si estuviera buscando algo bueno qué decir; y frunció el ceño, al parecer encontrándose con otra decepción—: ¡Tienes barriga! —Lo miró alarmada—. ¡Oye, que algunos envejecen con un poco de dignidad, Charles!

—¿Me dejarías sentarme antes de decirme todos mis defectos? —le dijo, con seriedad.

Ella asintió y lo abrazó de lado, como guiándolo a la sala.

—¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?

—Alrededor de los 42…

—Pero en verdad pareces de…

—No sé, creo que por finales de los 20. Hace unos 10 años que empecé a arrancarme el cabello todos los días y poco a poco, para empezar a simular las entradas. La barriga, hace como 8 años que como demasiado y prácticamente no hago ejercicio para mantenerla o hacerla más grande. El bigote… mmm, no lo recuerdo.

—¡Pues bien hecho, querido! ¡Sí que te has hecho caer años, aunque perdieras sex-appeal en el proceso!

—Gracias, creo…

Ella le hizo ligeras cosquillas en la barriga, diciendo mimosa:

—¡Que era una broma! Siempre tan serio, hombre.

Él se había sentado en su sillón favorito y ella hizo lo propio, en uno de los reposabrazos.

—Y tú siempre tan ocurrente, Elizabeth —la miró y eso fue suficiente para que la mujer se encogiera de hombros, de buen humor.

—Ya sabes que tengo sentido del humor por los dos, querido; pero si quieres, te puedo hablar de cosas serias: Creo que ya es hora de que te mudes. —él cerró los ojos, hastiado, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Cuántos años llevas aquí? ¡Más de 20! Ya es demasiado, aunque tú si envejezcas, lo haces más lento que los humanos.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo sé. —pero no dijo nada más.

Ella no quiso insistir.

Los dos pasaron unos segundos así, en silencio. El mismo logró sacar rápidamente la poca tención que había entre ellos. Por fin, ella tomó su mano y le dio unas palmadas en el dorso con cariño antes de decir:

—¿Me das posada?

Él le respondió con obviedad:

—Todo el tiempo que quieras… siempre y cuando…

—Te diga las razones por las que estoy aquí y no tome de los lugareños —ella recitó, con una expresión de falso hastío. Se puso en pie con gracia y energía—. Ahora mismo, estoy aquí cocinándote algo que te encantará. Fui previsora y compré algunas provisiones en Port Ángeles. —Lo agarró de la mano y él fue detrás de ella, sabiendo que no podría dar la pelea para ver el partido de la noche, con Elizabeth y su entusiasmo ahí—. Tuve razón, no había algo en la refrigeradora: ¿Aún no aprendes a cocinar?

—Sabes que siempre me ha gustado más la carne cruda con ciertos aderezos. —dijo sin más.

—Ya lo sé, por eso se trata de carne en salsa de sangre a la Swan, cariño. —le dijo ella.

Charlie se sintió salivar al instante y tragó. Elizabeth oyó el sonido, lo miró y sonrió:

—¡Exacto! ¡Tu favorito!

Pero él estaba serio y con el ceño muy fruncido. Ella hasta se ofendió:

—¡Juro que no es humana! Drené a un oso que cacé hoy en la mañana. Además, Charlie, que ya hasta la duda ofende, sabes que sólo tomo de humanos, que no mato...

—Desde que tienes una nieta humana… —dijo él, sentándose al desayunador.

Elizabeth lo miró y él se encogió de hombros. El tema no iba a ser seguido, por iniciativa de los dos.

Ella se había puesto un delantal que había dejado en el desayunador y se disponía a dominar la cocina.

—Bueno, tan humana no es… —comentó ella, abrió una olla y el burbujeo y el humo de la misma, les hizo oler más su contenido. Los dos tuvieron que tragar saliva al instante. La sangre aderezada olía deliciosa— La he ido a ver una que otra vez… y esa piel que tiene, la heredó de mí. —terminó con orgullo.

Charlie parecía gratamente sorprendido:

—¿Fuiste a visitarla?

—Bueno, tanto como visitarla, no. La he visto, ya sabes… que René se extrañaría de ver a tu —aún con un cucharón en la mano, hizo las comillas con los dedos— "prima lejana" de la misma edad que hace varios años. Contigo te puedo llamar uno que otro día y visitarte de incógnito, pero con ellas pues… ¡Al menos Bella tiene mi piel!

—Bueno, también tiene nuestros ojos, sabes... —Charlie se dio cuenta de que debía decir "tenía", pero no quiso corregirse.

—¡Pero la piel, Charles! —ella sonrió con mucho agrado—: ¡Tan blanca en un lugar soleado! Y nunca parecía lacerada ni bronceada… —luego, pareció temer— Nunca sospecharon de eso, ¿o sí?

Charlie simplemente negó.

—¿De qué podrían sospechar?

Elizabeth había echado la carne, que tenía en otra olla, en la salsa y, mientras revolvía, sonrió con mucha gracia.

—¡Es verdad! —imitó voces, haciendo de Bella como un niña que hablara con Charlie, que era de voz gruesa—: _"Papi, ¿es que tengo ascendencia de vampiro?" "No, querida… bueno, sí. Pero sólo eres 1/8 de vampiro, que prácticamente es nada." _¿Cómo te fue con esa conversación? Imagino que ya le hablaste cuando se convirtió en vampiro.

Charlie abrió los ojos demasiado y levantó la mirada. La mujer lo vio y dejó de buscar algo en las gavetas para cerrarle la boca con una mano, divertida.

—Ya sabes que siempre he tenido un sexto sentido con mis familiares consanguíneos, Charles… simplemente sé cuando algo importante está pasando. Por eso te llamé varias veces en estos últimos tres años, pero no me contaste nada.

—No preguntaste.

Ella pareció armarse de paciencia.

—No eres tonto Charles, sabes que si te llamé, fue por algo. Y, como tienes ese mismo instinto que yo tengo contigo, con Bella; pues debías saber lo que pasaba…

—Se te olvida que yo sólo siento que lo que pasa es importante, y si es malo o bueno. Y en esos meses, todo parecía muy complicado. Bueno y malo a la vez, casi siempre… Creo que aún no sé mucho de lo que pasó. —la miró con resentimiento y mal humor—. Pudiste haberme dicho algo.

Elizabeth lo miró y dijo, comprensiva y avergonzada:

—Lo siento, cariño. Sí, tienes razón... —empezó a servir en los platos de la comida—. Siempre pudiste hablar con ella, pero hablar nunca ha sido tu fuerte y más con todos los secretos que debes guardar pero, ahora debe ser más fácil… ¿Ya le hablaste de mí?

—Todo ha sido muy rápido.

—O sea, que no… quiero conocer a mi nieta y bisnieta, Charles.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora sí son vampiras?

La mujer puso el plato con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria cerca de la cocina y lo miró. Él no le quitó la vista por más que, instintivamente, Elizabeth había abierto la boca y fruncido la nariz en un inicio de gruñido. Sus colmillos eran visibles hasta que se tranquilizó y le habló algo golpeado:

—¡Eres injusto conmigo, Charles! Cuando me has necesitado, estuve aquí… Cuando no te transformaste, te ayudé a huir. Con el embarazo de René, estuve aquí, para ayudarla con sus complicaciones aunque tú no querías que me acercara a tu familia por lo que soy. Dejé de tomar vidas humanas para ver si me dejabas ser parte de la vida de Bella, y luego me he alejado como quisiste, por el bien de ellas y el secreto de tu procedencia. Cuando René te dejó, vine a apoyarte… cuando sentí que Bella estaba en peligro, te llamé enseguida… ¿¡Qué más quieres de mí!

—No te veo en más de 15 años y, extrañamente, llegas pocos meses después de que Bella, una híbrida al fin, sí se pudo convertir en vampiro… ¿El abuelo tiene algo que ver en tu visita? —preguntó en seguida, duro.

—Él fue asesinado hace unas semanas, como mis hermanas pequeñas… Nahuel les habló de nosotros a los Volturi y éstos los masacraron. —Había hablado con la voz algo quebrada y la mirada baja. Charlie la miró, pálido, incrédulo. Ella subió el rostro y lo vio a la cara, para hablarle con mucha dureza—. Yo me salvé porque llevo unos 15 años huyendo de ellos, porque mi padre me quiso matar al saber que yo te había ayudado todo este tiempo.

Silencio de nuevo. Ella le pasó un plato con la comida y, luego de quitarse el delantal, caminó para sentarse a la par de él.

Comieron en silencio. Luego lavaron los platos entre los dos, ella enjuagando y él, secando; también en silencio. Finalmente, justo antes de que él se sentara a ver el partido, y ella empezara a subir al cuarto en que debía estar instalada ya, Charlie le dijo:

—Llamaré mañana a Bella para decirle que vamos después de almuerzo…

Elizabeth sonrió en demasía y trató de tranquilizarse antes de decir:

—Gracias.

Poco antes de entrar al cuarto que debió ser de su nieta, oyó el inicio de la narración de un partido de hockey y el:

—Nessie sacó tus rizos. —que casi le gruñó su hijo.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso… ¿comentarios?


End file.
